dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball SA: New Beginnings (video game)
This game takes place all around the Dragon Ball/Z/GT/SA Universe. It's for the Wii, PS2 and 360. The main theme throughout the game is Impossible ~ '''Shontelle. Characters: |} As you can see, there are 146 characters (excluding Password and Random Characters.) Modes: Goku will guide you throughout the main menu! "The memory banks of Shenron! How nostalgic!" Shenron's Memory Banks: '''Dragon Ball Z Gohan will guide you! "Access the memory of Shenron from the Saiyan's arrival to the Battle with Majin Buu." 'Saiyan Saga:' Battle with Raditz: '''Players: Goku and (CPU) Piccolo. Enemies: Raditz. Other: Gohan. '''Win Condition: '''Beat Raditz! '''What-If?: '''Beat Raditz within two minutes! --- '''Vegeta and Nappa: Super Saiyans Lose to Raditz! --- Raditz: True Saiyan Battle With Raditz for 5 minutes! --- Forgotten Memory of A Saiyan Vegeta and Nappa: Super Saiyans: '''Players: Vegeta (Scouter) and (CPU) Nappa. Enemies: Goku, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Kid Gohan, Frieza (100% Full-Power). '''Win Condition: '''Beat all enemies! '''What-If?: '''Lose to Piccolo! --- '''Piccolo! Villian or Hero? Lose to Goku! --- A Second Chance Lose to Kid Gohan! --- The Youngest Super Saiyan! Lose to Frieza! --- Ruler of The Universe! Frieza... Raditz: True Saiyan: '''Player: Raditz. Enemies: Gohan (Super Saiyan), Vegeta (Scouter) and Nappa (Super Saiyans). '''Win Conditions: '''Defeat all enemies! '''What-If?: '''Lose to Gohan! --- '''The Youngest Super Saiyan! Forgotten Memory of A Saiyan: '''Player: Raditz. Enemies: Goku, Piccolo, Kid Gohan, Vegeta (Scouter) and Nappa. '''Win Conditions: '''Defeat all opponents! '''What If?: '''Lose to Piccolo! --- '''Piccolo! Villian or Hero? Lose to Gohan! --- The Youngest Super Saiyan! The Youngest Super Saiyan!: '''Player: Gohan. Enemies: Nappa, Vegeta (Scouter), Vegeta (Scouter) (Super Saiyan), Goku (Super Saiyan) '''Win Conditions: '''Defeat all opponents! '''What If?: '''Lose to Nappa! --- '''Vegeta and Nappa: Super Saiyans Piccolo! Villian or Hero?: '''Player(s): Piccolo (and Gohan, if Piccolo loses against Nappa). Enemies: Gohan (Forced), Nappa (Optional; Beat Gohan), Vegeta (Scouter) (Forced), Goku (Optional; Beat Vegeta) '''Win Conditions: '''Beat Gohan! '''A Second Chance: '''Player: Goku. Enemies: Vegeta (Scouter), Gohan, Frieza. '''Win Conditions: '''Defeat all opponents! '''What If?: '''Lose to Frieza! --- '''Ruler of the Universe! Frieza... New Playing Style: Training For The Saiyans!: '''Player: Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan or Piccolo. Enemies: All of the people you didn't choose. '''Win Conditions!: Press the buttons at the right time! The Saiyans Have Arrived! 3 Hours Until Goku Arrives!: '''Players: Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan. Enemy: Nappa. Other: Goku (Gauge) '''Win Conditions!: '''Wait 10 minutes (in battle time) until Goku Arrives! '''What If?: Win as Yamcha! --- A Second Chance Die as Krillin! Win With Gohan! --- Vegeta and Nappa: Super Saiyans Win as Gohan! --- The Youngest Super Saiyan! Goku vs. Vegeta Part 1, The First of Many Battles!: '''Player: Goku (Kaioken X4). Enemy: Vegeta (Scouter) '''Win Conditions!: '''Beat Vegeta! '''The Painful Kaioken! Ignore the Pain!:' '''Players: Goku, Krillin and Great Ape Gohan (CPU). Enemy: Great Ape Vegeta. '''Win Conditions!: '''Win as Goku! '''New Playing Style: The Climax of The Saiyan Saga: '''Player: Goku. Other: Krillin. '''Win Conditions!: '''Talk Krillin out of killing Vegeta! (Wii (Wii Speak), 360 (HeadSet), Only); Press the buttons at the right time! (All, Forced on PS3 and PS2) 'Frieza Saga: '''New Playing Style: Steer to Namek!: '''Player: Kami's Ship. Other: Ship Gauge (leading to Namek.) '''Win Conditions!: Steer your way out of Namek! (Wii or PlayStation 3 (PlayStation Move.)); Press the Buttons at the right time! (360, PS2, PS3 (No PlayStation Move.)) New Playing Style: Planet Frieza 79 to Namek! Steer!: '''Player: Vegeta's Ship. Other: Gauge (to Namek) '''Win Conditions!: '''Steer your way out of Namek! (Wii or PlayStation 3 (PlayStation Move.)); Press the Buttons at the right time! (360, PS2, PS3 (No PlayStation Move.)) '''New Playing Style: Find A Namekian!: '''Player: Gohan. Other: Gauge (to Dende and Cargo.) '''Win Conditions: 'Find Dende and Cargo! '''New Playing Style: Say Your Prayers, Cargo! Save Dende!: '''Player: Krillin. Enemy: Dodoria. Other: Dende. '''Win Conditions!: '''Rush to Dende's help! '''Vengence Shall Be Mine! Let Go Dodoria!: '''Player: Vegeta. Enemy: Dodoria. '''Win Conditions!: '''Defeat Dodoria! Duel Mode Vegeta will guide you! "Put your skills to the test!" 1P vs. 2P 1P vs. COM COM vs. COM 1P vs. 2P vs. 3P 1P vs. 2P vs. COM 1P vs. COM 1 vs. COM 2 COM 1 vs. COM 2 vs. COM 3 1P vs. 2P vs. 3P vs. 4P 1P vs. 2P vs. 3P vs. COM 1P vs. 2P vs. COM 1 vs. COM 2 1P vs. COM 1 vs. COM 2 vs. COM 3 COM 1 vs. COM 2 vs. COM 3 vs. COM 4 World Tournament Mode: Piccolo will guide you! Modes: *Practice Tournament (Prize: 0 zeni) (Automatically Novice.) *World Tournament (Prize: 1,000 zeni) (Second: 500 zeni) *Cell Games (Prize: 50,000 zeni) (Second: 25,000) (Survival) *Yamcha Games (Prize: 10,000 zeni) (Second: 5,000) (Random Character) *Otherworld Tournament (Prize: 1,000,000/100,000/10,000/1,000/100/1 zeni) (Second: Divide first place by two.) (Random Amount of Zeni) *The World of Kais Tournament (DC) (Prize: Ranging from 1-100,000,000,000.) (Second: 1-100,000,000,000.) (Automatically Z Difficulty.) Difficulty: *Novice "This is for people who only know the basics." *Adept "This is for people who know enough to battle." (X2 Zeni) *Advanced "The elite will battle here!" (X4 Zeni) *Z (DC) "Hmm... You think you have enough guts to enter this fight!?" (X10 Zeni!) *WorldWide Tournament! "Battle throughout the world! Battle people with all your will!" (X5 Zeni!) Training 'Training Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyawoman will guide you! 'Section 1: Movement' "This Segement is all about moving." 'Section 2: Ki' "This segment's all about ki." 'Section 3: Ki Based Movements' "Learn how to dash using ki and charge ki!" 'Practice' Bra and Bra (Multiverse/Z: NS) will guide you! "I'd take shopping over training any day!" Bra. "Pick It! Training's my hobby!" Bra. (Z: NS) *Girl... Get a life...* Both. Evolution Z: Shop: Owner: Fortuneteller Baba Welcomer: Yamcha and Puar Tutorial: Tutors: King Yemma and King Kai Downloadable Content: All DC comes with Z Difficulty and control. Having more means more Z Difficulty up to five. Cell will guide you! Frieza Saga: "Hmm... This seems to be before my time..." Burter's Wish Potara, Cooler: 100% Full Power, Meta Cooler: 100% Full Power, All Kaiokens, and Spirit Burst Tien. Cell Saga: "Ah! My time to shine!" ASSJ Teen Gohan, USSJ Teen Gohan, Cell (Goku Absorbed (GT)), USSJ Vegeta, ASSJ Trunks, ASSJ and USSJ Trunks (Sword), Super Kaioken X5, ASSJ and USSJ Goku (Mid), All DC Transformations for Cell Jrs. Majin Buu Saga: "Hmm... this is the time I turned Majin, eh?" All DC Super Buu Transformations, All DC Goku (END) Transformations, All DC Vegeta (OtherWorld) Transformations, All DC Gohan Transformations, All DC Great Saiyaman Transformations, All Ultimate Gohan Transformations. Options: Dende will guide you! Difficulty Level: Very Easy, Easy, Normal, Hard, Very Hard, Z, ZZ, ZZZ, ZZZZ, ZZZZZ. "Choose your difficulty!" Sound: Mono or Stereo "Pick the way the sound will come out!" Control Type: A, B, C, D (Wii and PS3), E (PS3), Z (DC) "Choose your control type!" Camera: "Set the camera however you want!" Erase Save Data: "Are you sure?" Load Save File: "Up to three save files are allowed!" Save Game: "Are you sure?" Character Gameplay: Bulma will guide you! Disc Fusion: "'Get your favorite characters!" '''Password: '"Summon a strong fighter!" 'Gameplay Videos: '"Store your precious battles on this remarkable feature!" 'Musik Downloads: '"Download your music from a music storage system!" '''Character Descriptions: "I have all character descriptions here in this book!" Goku: Description: Goku, the legendary warrior from the Saiyan race! From saving us from the Demon King Piccolo, to saving us from a perished world from Janemba... Goku seems to be the perfect hero to all of us. With his signature move, the Kamehameha, he has made various variations of it such as, but not limited to: Jet Kamehameha, 10X Kamehameha, Soul Punisher Kamehameha and Master-Student Kamehameha with Master Roshi and Krillin. Although this is Goku's signature move, other people have used technique and even before ''him. Master Roshi created this move and Goku learned it from him watching it. Goku is the (un)lucky husband of Chi-Chi. Since he won't work, however, their extremely poor, only to have Mr. Satan support them financially, as seen in ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Returns! Bulma's Description: "I wish I found him first... He would've been a better husband than Vegeta..." Special Movie(s): ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return! ''(DC) Dragon Ball SA: Sign of Redemption! Janemba Returns! (Unlockable After SA Story is unlocked and finished.) Disc Fusion: '"Get special abilities from this feature!" Fight the Dragon! Kami will guide you! Climb the Tower! "You shall climb up Korin's Tower. But I should warn you, many enemies and rivals will look for the Ultra Divine Water." 'Mission 1: Saiyan Battles: vs. Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta (Scouter), (SAVE), Goku (Early), Vegeta, Goku (Mid), (SAVE), Vegeta (OtherWorld), Goku (End), Vegeta (GT), (SAVE), Goku (GT), Vegeta (Z: NS), Goku (Z: NS), (SAVE), Vegeta (SA), Goku (SA) (SAVE) Mission 2: Was it Trunkten!?: vs. Kid Trunks, Trunks (GT), (SAVE), Future Trunks (Sword), Future Trunks, (SAVE), Trunks (SA), SSJ3 Gotenks, (SAVE), SSJ4 Gotenks (SA). Battle 101 "You shall train in this battle simulator. If you die in the simulator, I will take you back to reality." 'Mission 1: Students and Masters, But Which is Which?:' vs. Uub, Ultimate Gohan (SA), Sadudukma, Goku (SA). Mission 2: Namekian Training: vs. Ultimate Gohan (SA), SSJ4 Gotenks (SA), Sadudukma. Shenron! Regular Shenron: Unlocked after getting all seven Dragon Balls. Wishes (2): *Disc Fusion *Downloadable Content (Wii Only) *Password Character in Duel Mode *Dragon Ball Saga *Access To Difficulty Based DC. *Access to OtherWorld Tournament. Porunga: Unlocked after getting the Namek Dragon Balls. Wishes (3): *Disc Fusion *Downloadable Content (360 Only) *Password Character in Duel Mode *Dragon Ball SA Saga *All What-If Transformations *Access to Dragon Ball Z: NS Downloadable Content Black Star Shenron: Unlocked after getting the Black Star Dragon Balls. Wishes (1): *Disc Fusion *Downloadable Content (PS2/PS3 Only) *Password Character in Duel Mode *Dragon Ball GT Saga *Access to All (DC) Potara and Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return! Trivia: *Created by NomadMusik. *The Kaioken works similarly as it does in in the anime. It decreases your health as you use it. *This game has some similarities to Raging Blast and the Budokai (Tenkaichi) Series. Such as: **Access to movies. **Disc Fusion. **What-If Characters. **Downloadble Content. **Wi-Fi. *If you have the Fatal Heart Virus as a Super Saiyan, you lose your health twice as fast as you normally would. Category:Dragon Ball SA Category:NomadMusik Category:Games